


Fifty shades of Higgins

by fightuntilyoucan



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Christmas Time, F/M, PWP, Smuty, sweet and smuty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightuntilyoucan/pseuds/fightuntilyoucan
Summary: Juliet decided to show Magnum her naughty side, silk tie included. Christmas OS that have nothing to do with Christmas spirit :) I want to wish you all a very Merry Christmas <3
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44





	Fifty shades of Higgins

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance, I'm not very good in writing smut

Juliet was standing in her bedroom, taking a quick look at the little box placed at the back of her drawer. She bit her lip, running her fingers over the silver wrapping paper, as she looked at it once again, still surprised by how much money she spent on the tie she chose for Magnum. The dark blue silk tie was a present for Thomas, but she blushed at the thought of how she will use it. 

The Secret Santa was Kumu's idea, knowing full well how much fun they will have buying gifts for each other. She and Thomas didn't tell their friends they are together, they wanted to spill the secret many times, but they never found a good moment for that. Higgins took a step towards the mirror adjusting the fabric of her dress once again.   
The red silk dress with big cleavage made her feel sexy but also unsure about the lingerie she chose underneath. The tie hidden at the back of her drawer wasn't the only present she had for Thomas. The red, lace bra and matching panties with little flowers from velvet fabric was another surprise for her boyfriend.   
Juliet smiled at the thought of Magnum taking those pretty lingerie off of her when  
at once the door opened slightly letting Thomas in, he stopped by the door observing her. She was seeing him in the mirror, getting used to his loving sight. 

"You look beautiful," he said softly.

"Thank you, you look handsome yourself" she smiled, turning around to face him.

"I don't know if I will survive the evening without touching you," he tilted his head, taking a step towards her, his hands immediately found the way to her waist.

"Well, if it helps if I tell you I have a rather nice surprise for you?" she answered, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Surprise?" he asked, running his hands up and down her spine.

"Yes, but it's very naughty and we have to be alone at the mansion," she bites her lip, with her eyes sparkled from excitement.

"Can I get a hint?" Thomas's lips slowly pressed to her neck, sucking and nipping on her soft skin. 

"Are you sure?" she asked, taking his hand in hers. 

"Yes, I'm dying to know already," 

Juliet placed his hand on her tight, locking her sight with his, when she rolled her short dress up, letting him slide his palm underneath her it, the soft fabric of her panties made his eyes open wider. She loved the effect she had on him, how much he wanted to touch her, to kiss her to be near her, and as powerful she felt knowing it, he had the same effect on her.   
Juliet placed the one last kiss on his lips, before walking to the drawer and pulling the little box out. She smiled before walking out of the room, leaving Thomas speechless standing in the middle of her bedroom when at once she leaned on the door frame, her soft voice filled the room catching Magnum's attention. 

"It's red," she said, "red lace to be exact," she added, leaving him with the image of her in his mind.

*******  
They were sitting by the table filled with delicious meals made by Kumu. TC and Rick were sitting next to each other, the laugh filled the room once in a while when 'yummy' and 'oh my God' was echoing in the living room.   
At once Kumu's voice brought their attention, dragging Rick from another piece of the pie he wanted to eat. 

"It's time for presents," she said cheerfully, handing TC his gift.

Juliet was sitting next to Magnum, her sight focusing on him when he was opening the carefully wrapped box she kept in her drawer. She bites her lip, trying to hide her excitement when he quickly rips the paper showing everyone the dark blue tie. Magnum's eyes became bigger when he saw it. He noticed the mark on the box, remembering one like that in Robin's closet, those ties were expensive, so expensive he didn't even want to think about the price. 

"It's…" his breath hitched in the throat. 

"Do you like it?" she asked nervously, trying to act normally around their friends.

"Of course!" he said quickly, placing a kiss on her cheek, "thank you," he smiled. 

Juliet was waiting for everyone to leave the mansion. She was excited and nervous at the same time, gathering the dishes from the table. Higgins looked at Magnum, he was now talking to TC and Rick, glancing once in a while in her direction. He looked so handsome in his dark pants and blue shirt, his hands placed in his pockets. Juliet couldn't stop thinking about all that happened during those few weeks with Magnum by her side. She smiled when she saw him approaching her, the boyish smile spread on his face. 

"Everyone's gone," he whispered, kissing the place behind her ear, "I can't wait for that surprise," 

"Go to my bedroom and take off your clothes," she said seductively, licking her lips.

"You don't know how hot it sounds…" he answered, leaving the room.

"Magnum," she brought his attention back.

"Yes?"

"Take that tie with you," she locked her sight with his.

*****  
Magnum was sitting on the bed, trying to focus on something else than waiting for Juliet and thinking about what she prepared for them. He was surprised by her tone, by the way, she was acting and most of all about the present she gave him. He was thinking about all things he wanted to do to her, the way she looked tonight made him aroused within seconds. At once the door opened slightly, letting Juliet in. She was wearing only red, lace lingerie and matching heels, holding the glass with ice cubes, making his breath stuck in the throat. 

"You look…" he managed to whisper. 

"I want to try something new, but first I have to know you are okay with that," she said seriously. 

"Yes," he said quickly. 

"You don't know what it is," she laughs softly, sitting next to him. 

"You look so hot I'll agree on everything," he ran his hand over her arm. 

"I want to tie you to the bed with that silky tie," she blushed, only at the sound of her own words, her sight dropping on the floor, not believing in what she just said.

"Juliet Higgins," he whispered, kissing her neck, "you are full of surprises,"

"Lay down," she lightly pushed him, kneeling on the bed, hovering over his body. 

Juliet pulled herself up, he looked at her with such admiration she was happy she asked him to do all of that. She has tied him up when the moan came from his mouth. 

"We didn't start yet," she smiled, looking at him. 

"I like what I see," he said, looking at her delicious breast at his eye level. 

Juliet placed a kiss on his lips, her hands roam over his chest, slowly grazing her fingernails over his nipples and later at his stomach. She was just about to take off his boxers, the only fabric that covers his semi-hard cock when her voice filled the room.

"We need a safe word," she said seriously.

"Safe word?" he smirked, "is it fifty shades of Higgins?"

"Magnum," she purred into his ear, "when I will be done, fifty shades of grey will be a comedy for you," she said, licking his ear. 

Juliet's eyes locked with his, her tongue flicked over one of his nipples, biting it gently when his back arched causing her to smile. She grazed her fingers over his torso, before sliding them underneath the waistband of his boxers, and pulled them down, letting his cock spring free. Juliet licked her lips at the view of his hard cock standing proud in front of her. She ran her hand over her nipples making them hard with just a light touch observing Magnum's reaction.   
She didn't wait any longer and took a sip of the cold liquid she brought with her before wrapping her cold mouth around Thomas's dick, causing him to move his hips. 

"Fuck!" he cursed under his breath, moving his hands, reminding himself they were tied up. 

Juliet smiled at the reaction, licking the tip of his cock, her hand sliding up and down the base before she took him deep into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down, before giving his cock a kitty licks. She smirked at the view of his eyes becoming darker with every move she made, when at once his rough voice filled the room, making her stop her actions.

"Juliet," he hissed, locking his sight with hers, "I don't want to come into your mouth," he urged her to stop her movements. 

She lifted herself reaching his lips and straddling his hips. He was looking at her with such desire she thought it will burn holes in her. Juliet started to move, making her hips sway, the lace panties rub over his hard cock when he tried to release himself from the silky fabric of the tie.   
He couldn't stand it any longer. The view of her in red lace, her bouncing breasts, her hips straddling his hard cock, and the memory of her cold mouth on his dick made him want to touch her and slide into her heat. At once the tie loose and let Magnum release his hands immediately found the way to her waist.  
He sat up with her in his arms, while straddling him, his hands put the lace fabric of her panties aside and slid into her with one swift move causing Juliet to wrap her hands around his neck, moaning loudly. 

"Thomas," she panted.

"Don't stop," he said quickly, helping her steady herself. 

Juliet started to move faster, his cock sliding in and out, hitting her sweet spot every time. Magnum's hands were placed on her back pressing her body to hers, his mouth sucks on one of her nipples through the thin fabric of her bra, when one of his hands reached her clit, making circles around it. Juliet felt the burn build on the bottom of her stomach, she clenched around his thick cock seconds later making him spill into her with a loud groan.   
Juliet kissed his mouth and the little smile spread on his lips when he helped her roll herself on the side next to him. 

"That was the best present I had ever gotten," he whispered, still high from his orgasm. 

"Glad you liked it," she said, lifting her sight on the top of her bed, "did you rip the headboard?" she smiled.

"I did, but it was your fault, you are too hot to not touch you...when you do all those things," he pulled himself to her, his hand caressing her cheek before he put a sweet kiss on her lips. 

"You liked the present right?" she asked unsurely. 

"Juliet," he pulled her closer, wrapping the blanket around their bodies, "I loved every part of fifty shades of Higgins and…" he pressed his mouth to her ear, "I hope we will repeat it. I want to get to know more of naught Higgy," he smirked before they both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
